Hydrocephalus is a neurological condition that is caused by the abnormal accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) within the ventricles, or cavities, of the brain. CSF is a clear, colorless fluid that is primarily produced by the choroid plexus and surrounds the brain and spinal cord. CSF constantly circulates through the ventricular system of the brain and is ultimately absorbed into the bloodstream. CSF aids in the protection of the brain and spinal cord. Because CSF keeps the brain and spinal cord buoyant, it acts as a protective cushion or “shock absorber” to prevent injuries to the central nervous system.
Hydrocephalus, which affects children and adults, arises when the normal drainage of CSF in the brain is blocked in some way. Such blockage can be caused by a number of factors, including, for example, genetic predisposition, intra-ventricular or intra-cranial hemorrhage, infections such as meningitis, head trauma, or the like. Blockage of the flow of CSF consequently creates an imbalance between the amount of CSF produced by the choroid plexus and the rate at which CSF is absorbed into the bloodstream, thereby increasing pressure on the brain, which causes the ventricles to enlarge.
Hydrocephalus is most often treated by surgically inserting a shunt system that diverts the flow of CSF from the ventricle to another area of the body where the CSF can be absorbed as part of the circulatory system. Shunt systems come in a variety of models, and typically share similar functional components. These components include a ventricular catheter which is introduced through a burr hole in the skull and implanted in the patient's ventricle, a drainage catheter that carries the CSF to its ultimate drainage site, and optionally a flow-control mechanism, e.g., shunt valve, that regulates the one-way flow of CSF from the ventricle to the drainage site to maintain normal pressure within the ventricles. The ventricular catheter typically contains multiple holes or pores positioned along the length of the ventricular catheter to allow the CSF to enter into the shunt system. To facilitate catheter insertion, a removable rigid stylet, situated within the lumen of the ventricular catheter, is used to direct the catheter toward the desired targeted location. Alternatively, or in addition, blunt tip brain cannulas and peel-away sheaths have been used to aid placement of the catheters.
One common problem encountered with the use of ventricular catheters is the difficulty in measuring the pressure within the patient's ventricle. One current technique involves placing a pressure sensor in line with the catheter and external to the ventricles such that the sensor communicates with the cerebrospinal fluid flowing through the catheter. As the pressure drop across the catheter is negligible, the sensor can measure pressure that resembles the intra-ventricular pressure. While this technique is advantageous in that it allows the use of a relatively large sensor, catheter blockage can impede the pressure sensed by the sensor, thus preventing an accurate measurement of intra-ventricular pressure from being obtained.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a catheter having a pressure sensor that is effective to accurately measure a patient's ventricular pressure.